Generally, in cutting tips used in cutting machines, many of those use a cemented carbide increased in toughness and hardness as the material for the cutting tips, and with the details in operation taken into consideration, it is unavoidable that the cutting edges are worn away with lapse of machining time. Further, there arises a problem that after being worn away, the cutting tips get the edge shapes changed to increase cutting resistance due to an increase of a contact area with a workpiece and that defects such as chipping occur in due course thereby to reach the end of the service life in a relatively short period of time. In order to solve such a problem, materials for cutting tips have heretofore been improved, as described in JP 11-61316 A.